One Year and Nine Months
by Sabu.d
Summary: OneShot. BV...sorta. A very different look at why or how Bulma and Vegeta got together to create Trunks. Rated T for hinting and implications. Kinda funny.


**Disclaimer: No ownership of DBZed.  
**

**Another One-Shot. Inspired by a review for one of my other fics left by one of my friends. (Yes, I mean you, nunu. And this also doubles as the happy fic you wanted)**

**Just a few notes: One, in the series, I don't think Trunks tells anyone exactly how old he is, but in the Manga, he says he is 17 and a half, so I'm going by that.  
Two: My computer is currently without Microsoft Word, and therefore without spell-check, so I apologize now for whatever horrid spelling errors I make.**

Bulma sighed. Did she really want to do it??

She was nervous, that was for sure. About what, she didn't know.

Maybe she wanted to honour his wishes. He refused to tell them anything, so did she really have the right to go behind his back and find out?

But her curiosity! How could she ignore the very thing that makes a scientist a scientist! She wanted to know! She HAD to know!

Then again, maybe she was afraid. Maybe, deep down, she knew the truth. She had been wondering about this for a while, and a very strange notion came to her mind. It was ludicrous! Insane! Impossible! But, it was the best one she had.

Sighing, she picked up the telltale can of soda. One which she had flown out to the middle of nowhere to retrieve. One which had the saliva of a young, purple haired time traveler on its rim.

Delicately, she pulled out a swap and took a sample of the somewhat dried liquid on the can

Who knows? Maybe she was freaking out for no reason. Maybe there wouldn't be enough DNA on the can to get any results.

After setting everything up, she sat down, and waited to know the truth.

As said before, she had been thinking about this for a while. It started when Vegeta made a comment about her father's hair colour at the dinner table. That got her thinking.

Purple wasn't an uncommon colour, but it wasn't like every Tom, Dick and Harry had purple hair. And that same hue as well. That was the first time she had the idea that she might be related to that boy.

She started to think about it more after that.

He had purple hair. He had a time-machine. He knew/knew of Goku. He understood the laws of time (don't tell anyone about him or he may not exist). He 'was a fan of' Capsule Corps. He had blushed when she complimented him, much like a child would blush when being doted on by his parents. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that boy could honestly be her son.

But then, what of his father?

He was a SuperSaiyan. So, his father had to be a Saiyan.

Thinking of the only 'logical' way for this to be true, she thought that perhaps her and Goku...

No! That couldn't be it! Bulma Briefs would NOT hurt her friends like that. And, Goku was her best friend; her little brother. To put it simply: Ew. No.

Amazingly, after days of thinking about this, she realized that Yamcha, her 'one and only' could not be the father. And strangely, this didn't bother her in the least. She thought on that, too. Why didn't it bother her? She reconsidered their relationship.

The next day, they broke up.

After the whole Yamcha thing, she remembered the boy reminded her of Vegeta. Jaw dropping at the very thought of THAT, she raced off to where they last saw him, in hopes of finding SOMETHING to explain his heritage. And then she found the soda cans. Forcing herself to remember what he drank, she picked up the only can of that type, and flew back home.

And now, here she was.

She blinked as a printer started. Hastily ripping the page out of the machine, she gaped at the results.

There was NO way. Her, and VEGETA! No! They would NEVER!

Sadly, she left the room. After thinking about it for so long, the thought of having a son, especially THAT boy, had grown on her. And now, she was sure it would never happen.

The corners of her lips tweaked up, and a mischievous glint twinkled in her eyes.

Oh no, She would have her son. And she didn't care how she had to do it.

She quickly jotted down some facts about the boy.

He killed Frieza this month, May.  
He was 17 and a half years old.  
He came from 20 years in the future.  
Based on theories on time-travel, it had to have been May in his time as well.  
The Androids would appear in exactly three years, in the month of, you guessed it, May.

Okay. Time to put her genius mind to work.

If he was 17 and a half years old in May, he had to have been born in November. (May plus 6 months equals November)  
If he was born in November, he had to have been conceived in February.  
If he was 17 and a half now, then in three years, when he comes back to help fight the Androids, he'd be 20 and a half.  
If he was from 20 years in the future, then, when the Androids appear, the him of THIS time would be 6 months old.

By these calculations, he would have to be conceived in the February one year prior to the Android attacks. Then he would be born that November, and the May immediately following that November, the Androids would appear, and he would be 6 months old!

She sighed. She had almost two years to make Vegeta fall in love with her. (one year and 9 months, to be exact) If not, she would have to go to extreme measures.

**One year and 9 months later:**

Bulma wanted to cry. That man was like a rock! A horrible, unfeeling, unloving rock! He didn't even feel lust! That jerk!

He REFUSED to sleep with her. She even went for the blunt approach and ASKED him, flat out, "Vegeta. Will you sleep with me?". He said NO!

Well. NO ONE refuses Bulma Briefs! NO ONE keeps her from having her smart, good looking, Frieza-defeating son! Not even a stupid egotistical Saiyan Prince!

She would ger her son.

She looked at the calendar. February 1st.

Oh, she would get her son alright. The Saiyan no Ouji had a LONG month ahead of him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vegeta woke up dizzily. The last thing he could remember was a strange gas flooding the Gravity Room. He tried to put his hand to his head, to steady the incoming headache, but found he couldn't.

As the dizziness subsided, he realized he was lying on a metal table, in a very cold, dark room. He then figured his hands were cuffed to the 'bed', as were his legs.

He then realized why he was so cold.

He was naked.

"Hey Vegeta!"

A bright, happy voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Woman." He acknowledged.

"Guess what?" He could hear her smile.

"What?"

"I want a son. And you, my dear, dear Prince, will help me."

He stared in her general direction as though she was insane.

She flicked on a light.

They appeared to be in the basement of one her labs. He looked at her, and found she wasn't wearing that much either. She walked over to him and gently rubbed his chest.

"I want a son. And we are going to 'work' all month until I get one. Understand?"

"Woma-" Vegeta threatening tone was cut off.

"Don't even think about it. You will stay bound down here until I get pregnant. And if I don't by the end of this month, no GR, and no food, for as long as you may live. Understand?"

"If I agree, do I have to stay down here?"

"Yes, Princy. I can't have you running off as soon as my back is turned, can I? And don't even think of trying to break those chains! Goku would need years of hardcore training to be strong enough to get them off, so think about what that means for you!"

Vegeta growled lightly while weighing his options.

"And if I do impregnate you?"

"Then you're free to go and never look at me again."

Vegeta sighed. "Fine. But woman, this had better be worth it!"

"Oh, it will be." She smiled, climbing on top of him. "Now, let's get started."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**And 9 months later, Trunks was born.**

**I realize there were flaws in her plan, like Trunks could have been premature, 17 and a half may not have meant he was EXACTLY 17 and a half. (I mean, no one really goes around saying "I'm 17 and 7 months) and other such things. But, since we're dealing with a world where dinosaurs and flying cars co-exist, we can let that slide.**

**As a side note, this is the closest thing to a lemon I will ever even THINK of, let alone write.**


End file.
